


Noozling

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, poor Ichigo, poor Renji, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is awoken in the middle of the night to strange noises coming from downstairs. What does he find when he goes to investigate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noozling

**Author's Note:**

> You know that cute affectionate way of rubbing noses together? That’s a noozle.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I am not receiving any profit or compensation for this fanfiction. It is purely for entertainment purposes only

Ichigo’s eyes shot open, glancing at the clock. 

2 a.m. 

What..?

There it was! Noise downstairs. Geez.

In the hallway it was dark but he could hear the sound clearly now.

The only light was coming from the TV as he crept downstairs, peeking into the room.

What the heck was Pineapple Head doing here?! Then he noticed what Renji was watching and...

Noozles was on TV and Renji had a plushie, pressing his nose to its.

“HUH?! What are you doing to Yuzu’s Blinky plushie?!”

Renji yelped and turned, face red and hid the koala behind him. “N-nothing!”

**Author's Note:**

> Noozles is the name (at least in English dub) of an old anime about magic koalas that I used to watch when I was very small and is in the running for the first anime I may have ever seen. As far as I know, its been canceled for years.


End file.
